Electronic components, such as computer central processing units, are often mounted to circuit boards. Since it is often desirable to replace electrical components, such components are typically mounted in a manner that allows them to be readily installed into and removed from the circuit board when desired.
An electronic component may, for example, be provided with a plurality of pins that engage corresponding receptacles formed in a socket on the circuit board. An interference fit may be provided between the pins and the receptacles. Once the component has been installed within the socket, this interference fit then tends to hold the pins within the receptacles and ensures that reliable electrical contact is established between the pins of the component and the receptacles of the socket.
In a manner as described above, an electronic component can be installed onto a circuit board merely by applying a force to the component, causing the pins of the component to enter the receptacles of the circuit board socket. Conversely, the component can readily be removed by applying an oppositely directed force thereto. Accordingly, the type of component arrangement described above typically allows an electrical component to readily be removed and installed without the need for tools.
One problem with the electronic unit mounting arrangement described above is that a significant level of force may be required to install and remove the electronic component relative to the socket of the circuit board. The level of force required to install an electronic component into a socket will generally increase with the physical size of the component and, more specifically with the number of pins provided on the component.
Electronic components may also be mounted to circuit boards using a type of socket in which a locking mechanism is provided such that the pins of the electronic component may easily be inserted into the socket receptacles when the locking mechanism is disengaged. After insertion, the locking mechanism may then be engaged in order to tightly secure the pins within the socket receptacles. The provision of such a locking mechanism is generally more typical with relatively larger components having a relatively larger number of pins where greater insertion forces would otherwise be encountered.
With both types of mounting arrangements discussed above, sudden physical movement can sometimes cause some or all of the pins of the electronic component to disengage from the receptacles of the circuit board socket. This movement can compromise the electrical connection between the component and the board and, accordingly, the performance of the component and of the system in which it is housed. Such physical movement may, for example, be caused if the computer or other device housing the circuit board is dropped or jarred in some manner.